The Storm of Lost Love
by blackflowers636
Summary: Austin and Ally have gone out for two years until a big secret in their relationship is revealed and they end up splitting up. From lame romantic gestures to desperate calls, Ally thinks its best to just steer clear from guys for awhile, especially Austin. When a fierce storm comes to Miami, Ally is forced to take shelter at Austin's house. Will the storm bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Ally's Story**

_"NO! Stay away from me!" I yelled at the cheating bastard in front of me. " Don't come any closer!"_

_" Ally, please let me explain!" He yelled, still holding hands with that slutty bitch. I crossed my arms and looked at him angrily, tears in my eyes. I was heartbroken but I didn't want to show it. _

_" Well?" _

_" Uh- She- We-" _

_" Yeah, that's what I thought. " I spat at his lame attempt to squeeze his way out of this one. _

_" But-" _

_" No, you're not getting out of this one this time, Austin. The only thing you'll be getting out of, is my life. Forever." I said coldly, walking away. I'd almost made it to the door when I got pulled back. Without stopping to look, I turned around and slapped him. " DON'T TOUCH ME." I warned, pushing the doors open and walking out. The cold air nipped at my face, blowing away my fresh, hot tears. _

_Once I made it home, I sniffled and wiped the remanding tears that the wind didn't blow away with my sleeve._

**Ally's POV**

So, if you haven't already figured out the story, I'm Ally and my EX- boyfriend is Austin. We went out for about three months( Yeah, I know it was a short relationship) until I just found out he was cheating on me with the biggest slut in the school, Cassidy Crystals for who knows how long?

Well, now I'm home alone, by the open front door, on my knees, crying my eyes out. If he actually ever _did _care about me, he would probably come looking for me. *Scoffs* As if. Now I'm wondering if actually ever loved me. Was our whole relationship just a game of lies? If so, I think I just lost.

I weakly brought myself back up and closed the door, locking every single lock. ( There were only like, three locks.) Running upstairs and into my room, I plopped down on my soft bed and cried, screamed, and punched my pillows. I threw things at the walls; most of them broke. No suprise. At least they were all of the things _He_ gave me.

I ran my hands through my hair and down my face until I reached my neck and felt the rough edges of the necklace _He_ gave me on our third date. It was a beautiful shiny, silver chain with a sliver guitar pick in the shape of a small heart at the bottom with a pink _A&amp;A _carved in the front and on the back in neat cursive writing was: _There's no way I could make it without you. - Austin_

Anger built up inside me as I ripped it off, not caring that it cut me, and pulled it apart, throwing the broken bits at the now, scratched-up wall.

With nothing else left to throw, I curled up into a small ball and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up groggily around four in the morning. Great. Only three more hours to go until school starts. I hope people don't talk about the '_situation'_ I've gotten myself into_. " How many people knew all along? Only one way to find out." _ I thought, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.__

_"I look hideous."_ I thought to myself as I looked into the mirror. Mascara streaks running down my face, hair a tangled mess, eyes all red and puffy with dark bags. So this is what depression and heartbreak look like. * _Sigh*_

After taking a shower and cleaning my disgusting face, I decided to change my look. I was finally free. Free to be able to look at other guys without yelled at, allowed to let other guys look at me, I was a new person today.

Instead of wearing an innocent, long, pretty, pink dress like the girl I use to be, I found a blood-red dress that was supposed to go with a light blue jean jacket, but I tossed it back into the closet and smiled as I discovered a black leather jacket in the back and slipped it on.

I dyed the tips of my long chestnut hair an amber color with an ombre effect, and curled all of my hair. Then, I covered up my dark bags, brushed on a little bit of dark purple eyeshadow without making it look too dramatic, applied a thin layer of mascara, and some red lipgloss. I and looked in my full-length mirror. I looked pretty badass, especially with the makeup and the leather jacket.

I didn't want to look 'bad' but I _did _want to look different. This doesn't mean I've changed completely into a badgirl. I'll work on that... maybe. No promises. I just didn't want to look depressed, which is exactly what I am. Am I trying too hard? Nevermind, this is what I'm wearing, that's final.

I still had plenty of time before school. About an hour left. I expected that whole makeover to take all my time. Especially when I dyed my hair. Doesn't that usually take a while? Anyways, I grabbed my sunglasses, slipped on some black flats and went out for a short walk. The crisp, cold air whipping at my face. The slight stinging feeling kind of good.

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and kept my head down low. For once since I found out his evil secret, I actually felt relaxed. That moment was ruined.

" Ally?"

No answer.

" Ally, is that you?"

" NO." I mumbled, trying to mask my voice.

" Then turn around and prove it." I could almost sense the smirk on his face. Instead of turning around, I scoffed and kept on walking, not forgetting to flip him off. Now it was my turn to smirk, knowing I got him.

So, my walk didn't last long after that...

I just went straight to school after that. Right when I entered, people started talking. I hoped that nobody would recognize me, I was kind of relying on the sunglasses for that. But hey, I can't hide forever.

Shakily, I made my way to my locker with my head down low. Guess who was waiting there for me?

"Well, well, well. Looks like little miss 'all about honesty' CAN tell a lie. That was you this morning, wasn't it?" He pushed rudely.

" No, that was my mean twin." I said sarcastically. He just gave me a look." What? It's not my fault you're an idiot."

" You don't mean that. " He said.

" Oh, I think I do.''

" Really? Would the great and wise Ally Dawson go out with an idiot?"

" Everyone makes mistakes." I said, closing my locker. '' You, are my biggest one."

**Austin's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned, running my hands through my golden hair. " Dang, I really messed up with Ally." I muttered to myself, watching Ally walk away.

" You got that right." Someone said from behind me.

" DEZ! Not helping!"

" I know. But you said it, I didn't." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. I gave him a look.

" Ugh, what am I going to do?"

" Well, first of all, you need to ask yourself the important question. Do you see yourself loving Ally, or C- Bleh-Cassidy?" He asked, hissing Cassidy's name with disgust.

" Uh, I'm pretty sure I like Ally more than Cassidy." I said in a 'Duh' tone.

" Really? Are you sure? " He asked.

" Yeah. Of course! " I exclaimed. " So, what do I do now?"

" Well, you have to prove to her that you like her more than Cassidy."

'' Right..." I said, processing his words more carefully. " Thanks, Dez!" I said, running off with an idea.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally! Ally, wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me.

" Ugh." I groaned, rolling my eyes and turning around. I crossed my arms and waited for him to come. Although, I was actually counting to five. If he didn't make it by then, I would walk away.

I walked away. He didn't make it in time. Probably because he was distracted by a certain someone who ruined our relationship. Cassidy. He was actually about to reach me, until she showed up out of nowhere and started to suck his face off. A little ounce of hope that he actually does or did care was just now crushed, especially when he didn't even try to break free. Also, he made me look at them, *insert shudder here*

*Sigh* Men, what are you going to do with them?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Austin's POV**

"And then, she just walked off." I groaned.

" Well, you DID makeout with Cassidy right in front of her... again." Dez said.

" DEZ! Still not helping!"

" Hey, I'm just saying!" He surrendered his hands. I sighed and put my head in my hands." Sorry, buddy, I just can't take your side on this one."

" Why not?'' I snapped.

"Think about it, Austin."

" What?"

" First, YOU are the one who asks HER out, then, within three months, you managed to lose interest already, and get caught cheating on her with Cassidy. Now, you got her attention just to makeout with Cassidy in front of her again. Sorry, dude, but if I were Ally, I wouldn't forgive you either."

" DEZ!"

" What?! It's not like I've told any lies! Everything I've said has been true, hasn't it? "

" Yeah, I guess you're right... Sorry, Buddy." I sighed.

" Hey, you can figure this out. That's what you do. Don't give up. You're Austin Moon. Austin Moon doesn't give up. " Dez said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

" I don't know, Dez. " I groaned.

**Ally's POV**

" And then I just walked off."

" Way to go, Alls." Trish, my new friend said. We met after I walked away from Austin. I'd bumped into her and I guess, rumors spread of course, she knew me and introduced herself. She told me that now Austin and I were done for, she didn't need to hold back anymore. Of course I'd asked her what she meant. Apparently, Austin was picking on her and a couple of other students. That got me even more pissed. We both hated Austin and became instant friends.

" Alls?"

" My new nickname for you."

" That's good, I like it."

" So, how are you feeling about this?" She asked.

" Kinda cold."

" Ooh...Sounds dangerous." She smiled evilly.

" No, I mean I'm cold. " I shivered. " It's freezing in here."

" Oh. " She said, sounding kind of disappointed.

" But, that too!" I cheered.

" Yay!"

I woke up with Trish on my bed and me on the floor. She must have slept over last night. I guess I fell asleep first, so I just assumed she went home.

I figured it would be best to not wake Trish. It didn't look like it would be pretty if I did. Instead, I just got ready as quiet as possible.

I took a long warm shower and dried my hair into my natural curls. After brushing my teeth, I walked out of the steamy bathroom, and into my closet. I put on a light pink shirt with a sloppily drawn, red glitter-coated, heart and sleeves that went to my elbows, dark jeans, and pink converse.

For makeup, I did a thin coat of mascara and light pink lipgoss. As soon as I finished,Trish began to stir.

" Oh hey, Ally." She yawned. " You look nice. Trying to make Austin go crazy jealous?"

" Whaaat? No. I'm over him." She gave me an 'Are you really? ' look and crossed her arms. " Fine, I just want to see if HE'S over ME." I smirked.

" Niiiice." She smiled, giving me a fist-bump.

" Yeah, yeah. Now get out, you need to get ready for school." I said, shoving her out the door. Totally saved it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The day didn't go too horribly wrong, the students were chatting away and I only heard a few people talking about Austin and I. I actually thought I would make it through the day without having to see his lying face. Until I closed my locker. Guess who was waiting there for me?

" Hey, Alls. " He smiled, but I could see that it was fake.

" What do you want, Austin?" I said coldly, shoving past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close enough so that only I could hear him. It was still obvious from the lack of voices, that other students were straining hard to listen.

" Stop avoiding me like this. " He whispered. He opened his mouth to continue but I beat him to it.

" Why should I?" I whisper-yelled.

" Because I still care about you." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, you sure showed me how much you care." Letting my sarcastic rude comment roll off his back, he continued.

" It kills me to see you like this. "

" What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine. " I defended.

" I know that's not true."

" Stop trying to think you know me. You _don't_ know me." I said coldly. " Just leave me alone. I'll be fine without you." I didn't let him answer and ran away before he could see the tears threatening to fall.

**Trish's POV**

I arrived at school about a half an hour late and I immediately noticed something was wrong. Not only were the 'gossip girls' gossiping, but now the 'normal' people were gossiping too. I listened to a nearby conversation between two girls and heard all about the story this morning.

_"And then what happened?" _One girl said.

_" Then, Ally ran away crying." _The other girl said. That was all I needed to hear. I bolted down the hall in the direction that the girl said Ally went and passed the music room but then I went back because I heard crying.

I burst through the door and saw Ally sniffling by the big piano.

" Oh, Ally..." I said softly, inching towards her and placing my hand on her shoulder.

" That door was supposed to be locked." She said in a strained voice before letting a sob out.

" So, I heard what happened this morning..." I started. " Ally, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

" It's not your fault, Trish. Austin is a jerk and there's nothing that's going to change that." I held her for almost ten minutes until she slowed to a stop and we went to class. Well, after I fixed her up...

**Ally's POV**

I closed my locker and turned around to get out of this prison when I was greeted by a colorfully dressed redhead in zig-zag pants and orange suspenders over a purple shirt with ridiculous yellow shoes.

" Um... Hey..." I said awkwardly.

" Hey!" He smiled widely and waved.

" So... You're Austin's friend right?"

" Yep!"

" Well in that case, bye!" I waved and slid my way past him. He stepped in front of me again once we got outside and gave me a serious look.

" Look, you've been sad since this morning and I'm not going away until you laugh." His serious look broke out into a big smile and he started tap dancing like an idiot and I couldn't help but break into a smile. " A-ha! There it is!" He laughed. He squinted at me and looked disapproved. " Oh well, a smile is as close as I can get to a laugh. I'll take what I can get."

I let out a short laugh and he danced again in victory. " Hey Dez?" He stopped in mid-dance and turned his attention to me. " Thanks for trying to cheer me up, I guess I thought you were as bad as Austin." I gave him a hug and walked home, the smile never leaving my face. Somebody actually noticed me and tried to cheer me up.


End file.
